


Orange Goes Pink

by Kenzi36



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, Fights, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, High School, Human, Maybe Turtlecest, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi36/pseuds/Kenzi36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie's experiment fails. Mikey just happens to be there and is the cause of the whole thing literally blowing up. Everything seems normal... Until the next morning. Now, Mikey isn't Mikey. He is now a she and can't be classified in a turtle. Junk happens and the turtles get a rude awakening on how it feels to be a family and a teenager. </p><p>Hopefully better than it sounds. Hit it up please. In 2012 universe. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Goes Pink

I stretched my sore muscles out carefully. Raph had beaten the shell out of me the night before and thoroughly enjoyed every bit of it. Guess I kinda deserved it after what happened in Donnie's lab. I grimaced at the memory of the accident and beating that followed.

*flashback*

_I walked into Donnie's lab cautiously. I needed him to fix my laptop. I looked around, "Donnie? Hello? I need a little help, bro."_

_I looked around at the different color liquids and shaped containers, feeling like I'm in that movie where my head is warped with every glass I look into. My feet lead me to the my brilliant brother's work bench. There, I found two glass vials. One filled an red goop and the other filled with a blue goop. I look over at the different color liquids, slightly offended I couldn't find my favorite color._

_The door creaked opened and I turned around, accidentally bumping into the table. I heard the clinking of glass before one final pong and dread filled me. I bit my lip and turned around to find my fear was a reality. The two goops intermingled, making a purple substance instead. I couldn't help but watched as it gave off an orange gas and laugh, thinking about how we were all in the experiment together. Panic at getting caught filled me as the door creaked once more._

_I began to try an separate it, scooping half of it in my hand into one veil, the rest in another. This, of course, was when the person at the door made their entrance. It was Raph. I inwardly groaned as I saw the crazed look in Raph's eyes. I gave him a sheepish smile as the smell from the gas got to my head. It smelled like rotten gym socks and my room mixed together in a soup. The smell made me want to vomit as I rushed past Raph to empty my gut._ _Trust me when I say that pizza doesn't taste good coming back up._

_When I was done and my stomach had rid itself of all food, I looked over and saw Raph waiting for me. I gulp as he motions for me come towards him, if I had anywhere else to go, I would have ran away. Instead, I tried to squeeze past him but was caught around my middle by his arm. I struggle to get out of his grip as he throws me onto the dojo floor._

_"And just **what** were you doing in Donnie's lab?" he questions me._

_I smile sheepishly, "It was an accident. All I wanted was for him to fix my laptop," I tried to explain but it seemed too late. Raph simply cracked his knuckles and marched towards me. I covered my head with my gooey hands as Raph began to beat me. Really, that was all I could remember, I'm pretty sure I blacked out because after that, I only remember waking up sore._

*flashback over*

I shook my head at the memory and tried to stretch my back. I went up to scratch my head and felt something that wasn't there. It was silky and stringy, I pull at it and it won't remove itself from my head. It was blond and long but then my gaze traveled down to my hand. It wasn't green anymore, it was a pale, peachish color and possessed five fingers instead if three. The more this went through my head, the more I realized how cold my room was and how light I felt.

I scrambled out of my bed and ran over to my bathroom to see my reflection. Who was looking back at me wasn't me. The thing's cheeks were pale but rosy, the blond strings attached to my head were everywhere and it fell halfway down my back, and its icy-blue eyes were small yet gentle. When I touched my face, it touched its. I drew in a breath and let my eyes travel down its body. It had a narrow waist, longer legs, but the most frightening thing was the decent sized breasts that were sticking out further than anything. Praying for it not to be true and gathering my strength, I looked down. Two lumps stuck out of my chest, blocking my view of the rest of my body. 

The connection finally made its entrance and I screamed. It was high pitched and only confirmed what was happening to me. As fast as it came out, my hands came up to silence it. I had to find something cover up this nightmare. When I couldn't find anything, I grabbed my sheets and wrapped them tightly around me. A knock came from my door. 

"Mikey, everything okay in there?" Leo's voice was muffled from behind the door. I panicked and made the dumb excuse of not feeling well, trying to lower my voice. I looked around for my shell phone, needing to get a hold of April. Somehow, I managed to find it half way under my bed. As quickly as I could, I dialed her number and waited for it to ring. 

She finally picked up, answering groggily, " hey Mikey. What's up?"

"April, I need your help! It's an emergency!" I said whispering, trying not to give anything away. 

"What do you need?" she seemed to wake up a little more at the tone of my voice. 

"Well," I raised my voice trying to hint at what was going on, "I need you to get over here as soon as possible. Just let yourself into my room when you get there." 

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

"Hurry!" I hiss. The kept freaking out at what happened as I paced around my room. Another knock came from outside and I panicked. I ran over to my bed and threw my comforter over my head, concealing myself. 

The knock came again, "Mikey? It's Donnie." 

"Go away!" I screamed, muffled. 

"Well, um, it's just," I can hear my purple brother trying to gather his words, "it's just April is here to see you." 

"Let her in now!" I screech. I hear the door open and I slowly peak my head from under my cover. 

"Mikey?" April questions.

"Don't freak out when I show you what's up?" I interrupt her. 

"Of course," she reassured me. I take a breath but then falter and ask her to hand me my mask. She sets it beside my head and I grab it before securing it 'round my eyes. It was a little more of a pain than normal because of the hair that surrounded my head. I take another breath and pull my head above the blanket. She continued to watch me as pulled all but my legs out from under the blanket. I made sure the sheets was tight around my person (shutters). 

"Um, what happened?" She asked and I explained what happened and she stood there just listening. When I finished, she just looked at me before sitting next to me. 

"So," I ask when she quiet for a while. 

"Do the others know yet?" 

I scoff, "no."

"Well," she says," I'm going to run back to my place and find some clothes for ya because you're going to need them now. Stay put." 

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, like I'm going anywhere."

She came back about twenty minutes later with a bag of stuff. I looked at her from my place on the bed with wide eyes. She takes a breath and looks at me, "Sorry I took so long. I thought you would want to, you know, not borrow used underwear." I gave her a smile even though I didn't understand what any of that meant. 

"Alright," she began to explain and pulled out an awkward shaped piece of cloth, "this is underwear, otherwise known as panties. They cover up your... nether region. You stick your legs in these two holes and then pull them up so they rest on your hips. These you can just slip on under the sheet but you can still keep the sheet on for now." She hands me the cloth and I follow her instructions, only messing up twice. When I'm done with that, I glimmer with pride as she hands me two cups that are attached together. It reminded me of a slingshot. 

"This is a bra," she hesitates, trying to word this right, "um so... you know what? What you are going to do is stick your arms through the strings and put those two things on your chest in the cups. Then I just want you to turn around and I'll hook the back." I did what I was told and turned so she could do whatever she needed to do with the back. Then she handed me a pair of jeans that I slipped on, followed by an orange tank top. April then handed me white t-shirt that had a huge opening in the back. She gave me a brush and helped me drag it through the rats nest behind me my head. Instead of giving me back my mask, she hands me a pink bandanna and tied my hair back with it. 

"Okay," she says as she finishes, "now are you ready to face your brothers?" I bit my lip and looked down but nodded none the less. She got up and went outside and I heard a muffled conversation.

"Alright," April said, "So who has lowest shock factor?" I didn't hear anything else as the door opens again. I sit back down on the bed and look down.

I wasn't sure who walked in, I felt the bed dip but it was too light to be any of my brothers. I felt April touch my shoulder reassuringly, " come on Mikey. It's okay." 

I glanced over to her and then up into the eyes of Leo. I try to smile but I can't when I see the curious look in his eye. He crouched next to me and watched me. I heard the door open and two more sets of steps echo through the room. A gasp came from above but I ignored it as I silently begged Leo to know it was me. The look on his face wasn't the one I wanted to see. 

He looked down and that's when I realized that this was hopeless. I let out my breath and started to get up when a green hand landed on my knee. I tried to fight Leo's grip but it seemed useless and Leo seemed to grow tired of my fighting quickly , "Mikey?"

"What?" I ask a bit harsher than I wanted, tears building behind my eyes. I hate that. I was never like this. Why now?

Leo shrugged, "Are you okay?"

His question shocked me. That was the last straw, tears began to flow but no words can out. He took this as his cue to be the big brother and hugged me as the other two join in. We stayed like this for several minutes, April eventually joining in as well.

Another knock came on my door as it was opened, "My sons, is something the matter?" 

I stiffen as Master Splinter's eyes fall upon our huddle. He watches us as the others slowly get up. I can't seem to move from under his stare. He comes into the room further before standing in front of me. My eyes are wide as I stare into the face of the rat I call my father.

"Michelangelo?" He asks looking at me. 

My lips are dry and I lick them in hopes of helping, "Y-yes Sensei?"

"I believe we all need to go into the main room and sort this out," as he finishes and walks out, I nod and try to get up. The shoes that covered my five toed feet made it more difficult and put me off balance at first with my heels being higher than the balls of me feet. But, being the ninja I was, I was able to get balance easily enough... With April's help. We sat down in the main part of the lair. 

Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Sensei on the couch. April was on the arm of the couch and I sat down cross cross in front of all of them with my head down. I explained the story of what happened, ignoring the glare that Donnie was giving me and how Leo rolled his eyes as I explained how Raph beat me for the heck of it. I took a breath and before finishing, "And then I woke up looking like this."

Everything was silent. Then Raph scoffed, snapping attention at him, "Way to go shell-for-brains." 

"I didn't mean to Raph!" I grit my teeth in response.

"Well this is fascinating," Donnie exclaims and attention snaps onto him. Almost all are looking at him like he is crazy. "What? I mean look at him, er, her." He comes closer to me and I didn't like how close he was to my face. I felt like his new experiment, studying every feature that had changed. I started to back up, trying to have some sort of distance between us. 

"You know, if you don't mind I would love to study the changes?" he asks and I give him a 'you're insane' look.

"Um, how about no! I can tell you the changes right now! My junk is missing and I've got these two big balloons strapped to my chest!" 

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter scolds me. 

I stand up, "Forgive me Sensei but I am still me! I'm not going to be looked at differently just because of this accident! I am not a science experiment!" I storm away from the group and into the dojo. I needed time to clear my head and think. This wasn't happening to them, it was happening to me. I started out by just doing simple jumps, flips, and kicks. Then, I grabbed a dummy and began to practice some blows before picking up my nun-chucks. I didn't feel like over working anything and sadly, I found myself to be clumsy. My balance wasn't there and my strength seemed to have abandoned me. 

After several hits that we not as powerful as I wanted, I swung my chucks at the dummies head and shouted out. I sank down onto my knees and released my grip on my weapon. I panted and looked down at the mat covered floor. The room shook slightly as somebody walked up beside me. 

"Please leave," I state, not caring who it was. 

"Can't do that," a voice responds. I roll my eyes at Raph's arrogance. 

"Why not?" I question.

"Because you're down," I look up at him, not sure what to make of his response. I want his green eyes to meet mine, but they won't. He scratches he back of his neck, "I can't let my now baby sister be all sad. What kind of brother would be?"

I smile, "you would be my arrogant brother. But we already knew you were." He makes a face at me before helping me up.

I give him a shy smile before parting his shoulder and walking out. I didn't really understand what was going on and I'm not really sure if I was ready to take it on. 


End file.
